


Super Rich Kids

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Smutty, Suicide, i don't even know why i wrote this, no dialouge, rich kids, richkids!verse, song lyrics within fic, teenage drinking, underage!Sam, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the son of two multimillionaires and is in a relationship with Dean, who isn’t rich and actually loves him. You see what’s wrong here? (the world does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> let’s just say I listened to Frank Ocean’s ‘Super Rich Kids’ one too many times and this almost 2k monster came out. Written without any dialogue. also there are music lyric between sections whoops

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends, super rich kids with nothing but fake friends_ >

 

Castiel gripped the edge of the building with clammy hands, the wind not doing much to relieve the intense heat pulsing through his body. He was trembling, eyes blown wide as he gazed down at the ground three stories below, where his father’s Mercedes sits restfully, glimmering in the early afternoon sun.

Behind him, his ‘brother’, Gadrael, was casually having a smoke on a cigar, and obviously wasn’t going to stop the teen from peering over the edge. The smoke wrapped around his head in wisps, engulfing him in a gray fog as he breathed it out and down on his Vineyard Vines shirt and green peacoat.

All Cas could think about was Dean Winchester, the simple young man who had wrapped Castiel around his finger and became the one he yearned for, even when he was around his brothers. How would he feel if he came over that evening, sneaking through the forest only to see the flash of police lights and the screams of his family as they saw the dent in father’s precious car? His body bleeding on the hood, bones crushed and other unimaginable damages. Eyes glazed over as Death claimed his life. Castiel could only imagine.

_The maids come around too much, parents aren’t around enough_

 

Dean would sneak into Castiel’s expensive home every other day, late into the night when everyone else was gone from the property with the exception of the maids that the Novaks hired, probably to keep the house secure while they cleaned. As if state-of-the-art security systems even Dean could toy around with weren’t enough.

He’d be in Castiel’s room, observing the next day’s choice of clothes that were already laid out on the edge of the bed by the boy. Castiel would see him when he came up from his generally late dinner, walk across the room, and wrap him in a tight embrace as he inhaled the scents of the outside world. The scents of the autobody shop and of a house with two parents and two younger brothers. _Dean._

Soon, they’d be in the shower together, finding ecstasy unknown to them outside of their own world. It’d be all hands and little sharp moans as they explored each other. Everytime they did it, the experience feels as if it was the first time, shimmering with water and each other by the end of it.

They’d stumble out; barely able to hold themselves up as they dried off, then they would take it to the bedroom. The same thing occurred, the excitement, the motions, and maybe something different. Castiel would run his fingers through Dean’s soft and conditioned locks while he gasped in his ear with low whines and high breaths. Dean would pull him towards his mouth, and demand a quick kiss, which would soon lead to extended amounts of kissing while going through the primitive motions. The bed wouldn’t make a sound, and the door was kept open, because the maids never made a move to stop them after the first time.

After they tired out and were spent, they would lay on the bed, covered in the fleece of the blankets, and they’d be given hot chocolate and sometimes a short glass of wine. They would drink whatever they received and watch the news. Whenever mentions of Castiel’s family came up at the time, they would drink the contents of their wine in one go. Then they would turn it off and Cas would resort to silence as Dean rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

_The sweetest submission, drinking it in, the wine, the women, the bedroom hymns_

 

_Sam Winchester watched as his boyfriend of seven and a half months teetered in front of him, hands clasping over two half-filled bottles of beer and the wobbling smile on his face. The lighting was horrible, but it was enough to tell that Gabriel Novak was wasted, far beyond his usual._

_He sat up from the front porch chair and went over to him, fussing over him as he grabbed the beers away, much to the older man’s complaint. Gabriel was soon quieted with a quick kiss on the lips and a gentle squeeze to the bum._

_As they manage to sit down on the swinging chair, Sam asks him what’s got him in the horrid state he’s in now. Gabriel can only stutter about his younger brother and his father. Sam calms him down from his stuttered sobbing and the shakes that come from his body. He gets him nestled down in his side, silently reassuring him as the night continues on._

_The porch light attracts flies and moths every time they sit out there, until the sun comes up from the hills, at least ten of the pesky bugs die during the timespan. The screen door is kept closed while the door is left open, and Gabriel’s dog Hutch peers out every once in a while, just to be sure they’re still there. Sam can hear the TV playing in the living room, his father listening to whatever Dean decides for him, because John Winchester could care less about anything around him. Still grieving for their mother’s death that occurred six years ago._

_Newsman from the TV is screaming about how the trillionaire family has a gay son, who happens to be the youngest son. His boyfriend is a lowlife from the countryside near their Kansas property. Lucian Novak won’t comment on the situation, which was caught by the gardener of the place. Neither will Anna Novak or Michael, who both share their parents’ remains, the companies and locations. And Castiel Novak’s future._

_Sam feels for Castiel Novak. At least they don’t know about Gabriel yet. Not while he’s two years too young for him._

_Gabriel is still silent and his honey-gold eyes are blank as slates as he too hears Newsman’s words. The whole world is silent, if only to hear the harsh-spat words._

_Climbin’ out the back door, didn’t leave a mark, no one knows it’s you, Miss Jackson_

 

The day the world finds out, that’s the day Castiel gave up.

There may have been times when he had in more peaceful times muttered to Dean about the possibility of jumping off of the roof of his home, onto Father Michael’s silver Mercedes Benz, all over the matter of what college he would be sent off to. Everytime this was brought up, Dean would become harsher, and tell Castiel how much he was worth to him and his older brother Gabriel who was the only family member who still cared. Castiel would quiet and wouldn’t mention it again.

But now that everyone on the planet knew he was homosexual and in a relationship with someone far beyond his family’s social circle, Dean couldn’t come around, they couldn’t have that time of night together that was theirs only. It left Castiel to brew with his thoughts as the only other distraction would be to listen to the hum of the crickets outdoors.

Michael and Lucifer had come back to the property earlier that morning, and got so angry at him. So angry. It left him with the dark purple bruise on his face that he was still tenderly touching. They want to take him away from the country, out of America. To Australia, as far away from the ‘scum’ as they could possibly think to get him.

Castiel wants to die.

_I am going away for awhile, but I’ll be back don’t try and follow me, cause I’ll return as soon as possible_

 

That’s how Dean finds Castiel four days later. Dead.

He’s the only one on the property, and he’s just found his boyfriend’s corpse. It looks like it’s been there for almost a day.

There’s dried blood in his mouth and on his upper arms, his body looks tangled up in a broken mess on the pavement of the front drive, and there’s a scrunched up letter in his hand. But the white is soaked in scarlet red.

Dean tries to hold back his tears as he slowly pries Castiel’s cold, stiff hand open, taking the note off of him and slipping it in his pocket. But they fall anyway. He has to get down on his knees as he cries, he can barely hold himself up as he’s wracked up. He could care less if he were caught now.

_Because the only real love he ever had was dead._

 

end.  



End file.
